Dark Times at the Chalet School
by WillowMina
Summary: This is a crossover with Elinor M BrentDyers Chalet School Books. It is the tale of one of the previous Slayers, and her adventures in the Austrian Tyrol, where mayhem is being caused by a pair of English Vampires who will be recognised by fans of the TV
1. Prologue

Prologue

Xander Harris sat down at the large table in the library of Sunnydale High School.

"So, research?" he asked. "What's the sitch this time G-man."

Rupert Giles took his spectacles off and cleaned them before replying. "Please don't call me that Xander. As for what we are researching, I felt it would be advantageous if Buffy knew a little more about William the Bloody... Spike if you prefer. As he seems to have set up here in Sunnydale."

The Slayer, Buffy Summers, sighed audibly. "We can research him? Oh, that is _so_ not good. I'm guessing that means he's been around a while then, huh Giles?"

"Well, records are a little unsure on when exactly he became a vampire. We know it was between 1860 and 1900. 1860 was when Drusilla was sired, and 1900 Spike killed a Slayer."

Willow Rosenberg's eyes widened. "He's killed a Slayer. That's not good."

"No way is it good." Xander agreed. "This guys finished off a Chosen One and you're wanting Buffy to research him in case he pops up again."

"I'm afraid that he's bound to try to attack Buffy now, Xander." Giles said, calmly. "And for the record he's killed two Slayers, not just the one."

"You're not making me feel comfortable here Giles, Buffy said, jumping off the table where she'd been sitting and walking round the table. "But I guess if he's got a taste for Slayer blood he's got plans to put me on the menu, right."

"It's quite possible, I'm afraid Buffy." the Watcher replied.

"So where do we start." Willow asked, keen as ever to start with the research.

"With my Grandmother's Journals." Giles replied.

"Your Grandmother?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yes, my Grandmother." Giles replied, rolling his eyes. "She was Watcher to a Slayer in the mid-1930's." He consulted the leather bound volume in his hands. "Sarah Fredericks, was her name. They travelled to Austria just after Sarah had been called, and encountered Spike and Drusilla whilst they were there. Certainly an interesting tale. However, I think we should probably research this together, as it will be easier that way."

So the four gathered round the table, to learn the story of a Slayer long dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fourteen-year-old Sarah Fredericks sighed quietly to herself as she sat on the small electric railway, which ran from Innsbruck to Spärtz. The views were marvellous, that much she admitted. Sarah was unable to fathom how anyone could fail to be spellbound by the sight of the mountains covered in their mantle of snow. However, knowledge of the task which she must undertake prevented her from taking full pleasure in the landscape around her.

Rosemary Kitwood watched over her charge with anxious eyes, wishing that she could try to understand what the girl was going through. Rosemary had left her family at a young age, when it had been discovered what she was. A Slayer-in-Waiting, a girl who might one day be the only person who had the strength to fight all the dark, unnatural things in the world. Of course, she hadn't been called. But she had still wanted to help in the fight against the darkness. As soon as she reached adulthood she had applied to become a Watcher herself. Of course, the Council had been rejecting applications from women in recent times, as it was felt by society that a woman's proper place was in the home, but as the Great War had just finished, they were grateful for all applications, and as she had been brought up in the traditions of the Council, she was accepted with open arms.

It had been something of a shock when Sarah had been Chosen. But as soon as she had realised that her ward had become the Slayer, they had been posted to the continent, on the first of what Rosemary deeply hoped would be many missions.

That, she mused, was the reason she was here now, in the Austrian Tyrol. There had been reports of vampiric activity in the area, although the local population did not suspect anything. Putting the weakness caused by the blood loss down to Tubeculosis, the White Mans Plague which even now the doctors were striving to cure up in the Sanatorium which had recently been opened on one of the Alms.

---------------------------------------------------------

Their destination, the Chalet School, stood at the head of the Tiernsee, which in it's present frozen state resembled a jet black onyx set among sparkling diamonds. The Council realised that people would grow suspicious if Sarah were not receiving any schooling, and as the school which had opened 2 and a half years previously was well-known for it's aim of giving girls a healthy school-life, an aim which included daily exercise, which often took the form of walks around the local area. Entering Sarah as a boarder would mean that Sarah would be able to explore the local area without it seeming unusual (as a young girl wandering about by herself surely would seem), and would also give Rosemary the opportunity to travel around the local area to pursue other lines of enquiry in their attempt to find out more information about what was happening in this place.

They arrived at the terminus around lunchtime, and after depositing their luggage and taking lunch, or Mittagessen as it was referred to here, at the Kron Prinz Karl Hotel. They made their way to the school for an interview with the head, a Mlle Lepattrë. Although it felt wrong to deceive the quiet Frenchwoman, they had no choice, as the Slayer's work was much easier the fewer people that knew the truth. Rosemary explained that she was an artist, and that Sarah was her niece and ward, having lost her parents and her only uncle, who had been Rosemary's husband through a tragic road accident.

Madmoiselle felt sorry for the young woman who sat before her, her eye's giving the impression that she had seen many terrible things, and so Sarah was to become a pupil of the Chalet School, starting after the Easter holidays as the new dormitories would not be ready until after the break. Sarah knew, however, that this was possibly the closest she would ever get to leading a normal life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deep in the mountains surrounding the Tiernsee, Herr Arnolfi was the sanest he'd been for a long time. The madman had been living in the caves beneath the mountains for more years than he could remember, but recently his peace had been shattered.

Bernhardt Arnolfi had been a herdsman until the tragic day he had tried to rescue a young kid who had become entangled in a bush. Unwisely, he chose to attempt the rescue from behind the bush, due to a lowering of the alm making it possible for Bernhardt to remain standing. All was going well until the young animal panicked and kicked out, knocking Bernhardt off the edge of the alm. He fell only a short way and landed in a small pool, undoubtedly saving his life. However, for the few minutes which it took for help to arrive, his brain was starved of oxygen, and Bernhardt Arnolfi was never the same man again.

He had been returned to his parents house to recover, locked in for his own safety if he had to be left on his own. One day, however, his younger brother neglected to do this and the family returned to discover him gone.

Confused, he had wondered around aimlessly, and been drawn to the caves in which he had played as a boy, his family left the area soon after and people forgot about the tragic accident. Bernhardt Arnolfi became known as a madman.

---------------------------------------------

He had woken one morning to discover that he was no longer the sole occupant of the cave system. It seemed that his companions had managed to completely overrun his dwelling within the space of a single night. He had been wary of people ever since his accident, and to find his reclusive habits destroyed had alarmed him. However, there was something about the sole woman in the group who fascinated him, stopping him retreating deeper into the caves. Something about her presence which commanded all of his attention.

"But I want her, Spike. She was just like my little sister. I used to dress her up. She was my dolly!"

"I know, love!" The tall, blonde haired man sounded weary, as if this were something he had been through with the woman on more than one occasion. "But we can't just walk in and get her one night. They'd be out looking for her within half an hour."

"You're always so unkind to me!"

"Don't say that, Dru, love! You know I'd get her if I could. But we've got a nice set up here." He moved round the back of her. "You always said you liked caves, made you feel close to nature."

Without warning, Spike's face transformed, and as he bit into his loves neck, Bernhardt was awoken from his entrancement, rushing forward to help. Spike knocked him to one side with a lazy flick of his arm, whilst Drusilla freed herself from his embrace and tilted her head as she looked at the madman curiously.

"His blood's singing to me! It says that he likes me. He'd get the dolly for me!"

Bernhardt was confused, having never learned English, he did not know what the couple were talking about, although from the way that she was looking at him, he suspected that he was the topic of conversation. Her attention made him feel bold, and he spoke from his prone position on the floor of the cave.

"_Entschuldigung sie, bitte. Bist du die Königin aus Feen?"_

Spike looked at Bernhardt, lost for words for a moment, then muttered under his breath, "Oh, Bugger! He doesn't speak English!" Then, raising his voice. he called across the cave. "Oi, Franz. Get yourself over here and tell us what Sonny-jim here just said."

--------------------------------------------------

The man who had been turned in Innsbruck, for the sole purpose of interpreting, walked across the cave. He and Bernhardt spoke for a while after the latter had been helped to his feet, involved in the lengthy process of introductions. After Bernhardt had repeated his query, he burst out laughing, stopping abruptly when Spike pushed him against the wall.

"Okay, stop with the hysterics. Just tell us what Hans here said!"

Franz grovelled. "I am sorry, _Mein Herr_. This gentleman, his name is Bernhardt and he is a local man. He has never learned English, and he has no family. I apologise once again for laughing, but he asked whether your lady was the Queen of the Fairies! He is a simple man, I am sure he meant no harm to her."

Spike had burst out laughing himself. "Queen of the Fairies? Well, I suppose he's not too far off. You're not exactly natural, are you, love?"

"Ooooooh. I could be Queen of the Fairies, Spike." Drusilla replied, a gleam in her eye. "and he could be my faithful attendant, who's going to collect my Princess."

"The girl?" Spike asked.

"I do want her, Spike. I'll take care of her."

"Okay, love. We'll see what we can do."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosemary was sitting at the small table in the room she was sharing with Sarah in the Kron Prinz Karl, writing her journal, when her quick ears caught the sound of a tap on the window. Looking up, she saw that it was, as she'd suspected, Sarah returning from the nightly patrol which had become a habit since they'd been staying at the Hotel.

In the weeks since they had arrived, they had fallen into a routine consisting of exploring during the day, with Sarah patrolling at night. It had not been their original plan, but as the school had been unable to accept Sarah before the Summer term, it had been a chance for them to gain more knowledge of the area. Wet days were filled by Rosemary asking questions about the area of the proprietor, Herr Braun, who seemingly unknowingly gave them many clues as to what was happening in the community around the lake, whilst Sarah sat nearby either sewing name tapes onto her new school uniform, along with the other articles she would require at school, or reading books in order to learn the rudiments of French and German, as Rosemary was determined that her charge should be able to fit into the school easily.

Rosemary rose and opened the window, allowing her charge to slip back into the room. She then made sure the pane was fastened tightly shut before she turned to the Slayer with the usual question, "Good Patrol?"

"One." Sarah replied briefly, as she sat down on the edge of the bed in order to remove the nailed boots which she had been wearing on patrol while the wintry conditions held. "Only very recently risen." She paused. "He hadn't fed though - I could sense his hunger, and yet he wasn't trying to bite me. It was almost as if he hadn't been permitted to eat."

Rosemary returned to the table. "It's certainly odd. That's the - what - third newly risen vampire who hasn't tried to feed?"

"Fourth." returned Sarah. "There were two last Wednesday."

"It's certainly something I should inform the Council about." Rosemary said with a sigh. "Where did you find him?"

"Almost in the same place, near that cleft in the mountains we found." Sarah said with a shrug. "The place which Herr Braun says everyone believes is an entrance to Hell."

"Well, I doubt that it is. Nonetheless, it does make me wonder whether that cleft leads to some caves where an older vampire is hiding out. That would explain the spate of newly sired vampires which we seem to have stu….." She stopped as she caught the sound of steps in the hallway, followed by a knock at the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah immediately got into bed fully clothed, aware that her Watcher would be able to form an excuse for being awake so late, but that it would seem unusual for a fourteen-year-old girl to be so. Rosemary waited until Sarah was snuggled under the plumeau before she opened the door to revel Herr Braun.

"I beg pardon, Frau Kitwood, but I must speak to you on a matter of some urgency."

Rosemary closed her eyes briefly, sensing that this was not all it seemed. "Is it not possible to wait until the morning, Herr Braun. Sarah has been having trouble sleeping of late, and I do not wish to disturb her."

Herr Braun nodded, then lowering his voice, "I must speak to Fraulein Sarah also, I cannot be sure, but what I wish to speak of may need the attention of The Chosen One."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sarah, who had been listening from across the room, sat upright at this, staring at the proprietor of the Hotel with horrified eyes, wondering how he knew her secret, whilst Rosemary drew him into the room, checking the corridor before closing the door and turning to face the big Tyrolean.

"How do you know who we are?" Rosemary asked coldly, dispensing with both formalities and politeness.

Herr Braun bowed low. "I beg pardon most humbly, Frau Kitwood, Fraulein Sarah. I am an Agent of the Council. I have been sending them information for many years now, but until the end of the Autumn, I had received no reply. The letter I received said that help was coming. I would have introduced myself earlier, only I did not realise who you were until tonight."

Sarah, who had by this time got out of the bed, walked over to the burly Hotel proprietor. "How did you find out?" she asked bluntly, forgetting her manners in her indignation at being discovered.

"Sarah!" snapped Rosemary, who was by now tired. "Please apologise to Herr Braun. He may have discovered our secret, but as a Council Agent I doubt that he will go telling all and sundry about your true identity. Your rudeness in unacceptable."

Blushing at being scolded. Sarah duly complied. "I am sorry for my rudeness Herr Braun. Please accept my apology." she muttered sulkily.

"I accept, Fraulein." Herr Braun replied, looking at this girl who had so much responsibility so young. "I would not have discovered your secret, only I was working late on my accounts, and heard a noise outside. I saw you leaving the grounds of the Hotel, and I could tell by the way you moved that you were the Slayer." He paused, and then, "May I sit, Meine Frau? I have a tale to tell which I fear may take some time."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bernhardt lay on the floor of the cave, not daring to move from where the man, no, the demon had thrown him. For despite his fascination with the lady, Drusilla as he had learned her name was, he was now convinced that they were demons sent to torture him.

"I ask you to do one simple thing and you mess it up." The man, Spike, was shouting at him, angry that the plan had failed. "If you can't manage to bring us a little kid then I think we might have to get rid of you."

Bernhardt was confused, knowing nothing except that they were angry with him.

"_Bitte Entschuldigen Sie!" _he apologised, over and over again, in the hope that the shouting would stop.

Eventually Spike calmed down, and stopped in his ranting, helped in part by Drusilla's coming over and kissing him long and hard on the lips. That over, he sighed and turned to Franz.

"Find out what happened, will you. Bernie here seems so devoted to Dru that I doubt he let the girl go without a fight."

Franz crouched down beside Bernhardt, and they spoke, although it was necessary for Franz to soothe Bernhardt's feelings before they could speak of what had happened. The conversation over, Franz rose and walked over to where Spike and Drusilla were sat.

----------------------------------------------------------

"He is blaming himself." The vampire explained. "He managed to get the girl away without any problems. Only he felt tired and so stopped to rest before coming down into the caves. They were discovered there by two girls and a dog. They put the girl onto the dog and sent him away. He gave chase but was unable to catch them."

Spike's eyes narrowed. "_Two_ girls?" Franz nodded. "I wonder, do we know where the Slayer is based now?"

Drusilla rose from the mound of earth that resembled a throne, twirling and flitting about the cave like the fairy Bernhardt had initially thought she was. "Ooooh, the stars are singing to me. They say the Slayer is here, but that he's not met her yet!"

Spike turned, a glint in his eye as he looked towards Drusilla. "She's here, you say my love?"

Drusilla smiled, a mad light entering her eyes. "Her blood's singing to me. It's been singing for a time now. But I didn't hear it until you said about her now."

"Well," Spike grinned, "we might have to be a bit more careful if we've got a Slayer on our trail."

Franz looked puzzled. "But I do not understand. Who is this Slayer that you speak of?"

---------------------------------------------------

Spike sighed, slapping his head with his hand. "Bugger! I forgot all you young 'un's won't know about her. Okay, gather round people, it's lesson time."

The rest of the vampires gathered round where Spike and Drusilla had sat down, again on the 'throne'.

"Right, listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you might save your un-life."

"The Slayer, one girl in all the world. She's strong and she's fast. What's worse, she knows what _we _are, and what our weaknesses are. Come to think of it," he mused. "She's probably the reason why so few of the people we've been turning haven't been making it here. Anyway, I'm digressing." he raised his voice again. "Basically, it means that you're all going to have to be extra careful. Make sure that when you hunt you do it further away from the caves, and check that you're not being followed."

He rose, and then paused, addressing the nest of vampires again. "Oh, and if anyone finds her, and manages to knock her out or something. I want her bringing here. Alive! It's been about twenty years since I last fought a Slayer, it'd be nice to see if I've still got the trick of it."

The vampires dispersed, and Spike turned to Drusilla. He was more worried that he'd let the other vampires know, but it was obvious in the question he asked of the insane seer. "I don't suppose the stars have let on whether she'll get us or not, Dru?"

Drusilla cocked her head to one side, as if listening to something, before replying. "I don't think she'll get you my William. They've told me that you'll kill at least one more Slayer, but then the bad men will muzzle you, and then you'll become like my Angelus has become now, with a naughty soul." She giggled, and leant closer, whispering. "I think they might be telling me stories though. They say you'll save the world from the First!" Having said that. Drusilla danced over to the other side of the cave, where a pile of dolls was sitting.

Spike watched her, shaking her head as he muttered to himself. "You may be crazy Dru, but I couldn't love anyone more."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"…and so they managed to send Fraulein Joey's St Bernard, Rufus, away with the Mädchen Robin, and then ran in the other direction away from the Madman."

Rosemary looked thoughtful as Herr Braun completed his story. "So none of the children were harmed in any way?"

"But no, Frau Kitwood. Fraulein Joey has been ill, but she is an excitable girl and it has affected her emotionally. Fraulein Grizel simply needed to rest after running for so long. and the Mädchen Robin has been upset because of Fraulein Joey's illness, but physically, none of the young ladies were harmed. If they had been, the Herr Doktor from the Sonnalpe would not have returned to his home so soon."

"And you are certain that this Madman, Herr…."

"Arnolfi." supplied Sarah, who had a good memory for details.

"Thank You, Sarah." Rosemary continued, turning back to Herr Braun. "You are certain that he is not a vampire?"

"I am sure Meine Frau. I have lived round the Tiernsee for most of my life, and I remember the accident which turned him mad. Many people here have short memories, and that is why they are saying he is a demon sent from Satan." He paused, rubbing his eyes. "I have seen him, Meine Frau, I know that he is still human. However, he is seen much around the cleft in the mountains, where they young ladies found him with the girl. It is quite possible that he is living in that area."

"I have heard of vampires sometimes using the insane to do their bidding during the day." Rosemary mused. "Although why they would want such an infant I'm not sure. Vampires are generally very careful about choosing their victims from older people. They don't want to be minding someone who hasn't the strength."

"Unless…" Sarah ventured. "Isn't there a vampire who is insane and can be quite childlike. I'm sure I read about her in connection with…" she hesitated, gulping. "with how one of the previous Slayers died."

----------------------------------------------------------

Rosemary looked straight at Sarah, an idea dawning in her mind. "Well remembered, Sarah." She turned to Herr Braun. "I'm not sure if you will have heard of the vampire Drusilla, Herr Braun. But she, in addition to being a seer, is remarkably childlike, and wherever she ventures, she takes a collection of dolls with her. It may be that Drusilla is in the area and has decided that she would like the girl as a plaything. You said that the girl was quite pretty, Herr Braun?"

"But yes." He assented. "The Mädchen Robin looks almost angelic. It could well be as you have said." He paused, thinking something over. "I am surprised such a vampire has survived though. I would have thought that being insane would be a barrier to this demon surviving."

"Unfortunately not." Rosemary replied, as she rose and searched through her bags for the Journal of a previous Watcher who had encountered Drusilla. A Watcher from China, who had lived during the Boxer Rebellion. "Drusilla has moments of amazing clarity. But, in addition, she does not hunt alone."

Sarah's face paled. "Spike?" she asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid so, Sarah." Rosemary replied, then turning to Herr Braun, she explained. "William the Bloody, or Spike, as he's more commonly known, was sired by Drusilla in the last century. He is a more than formidable opponent, as the Watcher who wrote this Journal was fully aware." She glanced up, catching Herr Braun's questioning look, and handed him the leather bound book whilst explaining "He has killed a Slayer! Something which not many vampires manage to achieve. I suggest you read that volume, it may give you some clues as to how the pair operate. You may be able to find out of anything of a similar nature has been happening here."

"I shall do as you suggest, Meine Frau." Herr Braun assented, rising and bowing low. "and now I shall allow you to retire to your beds. I shall arrange Fruhstuck for whenever you awake."

"_Danke Schön, Herr Braun"_ said Sarah, keen despite her tiredness to try out her new found language skills.

"Yes, thank you, Herr Braun." Rosemary said with a smile. "May I ask whether it is possible for us to speak again tonight?"

"I will endeavour to arrange it." Herr Braun replied. "It is good that Fraulein Sarah is learning the German though. It will be a great use when she starts at our good Chalet School. And now I will leave you. _Gute Nacht_."

As Herr Braun left the room, Rosemary shut the door tight. "You had better try to get some sleep, Sarah." she said, turning to the girl, who was already undressing.

"I will try, Miss Kitwood." she replied.

Rosemary smiled. "Please, Sarah. Call me Rosemary, or Aunt Rosemary if you prefer. Even though Herr Braun knows who we are, it is best to keep up the cover story." She smiled as she started her own undressing. "Besides, Miss Kitwood always makes me feel so old as well."

Sarah smiled back. "Well, Goodnight then, Aunt Rosemary." and she snuggled down under the covers, and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day dawned brightly, and with the promise of good weather. As a result, Sarah and Rosemary spent the day going over the area where Herr Braun had told them that the Robin had been found after being lured away by Herr Arnolfi, having asked directions of the Hotel owner that morning at Frühstuck.

"It's the same place!" Sarah confirmed, once they had arrived after about an hours walk, and were stood looking at the cleft.

"We could certainly do with investigating further." Rosemary mused. "Only it is rather close to Mittagessen now, and neither of us have brought our torches. So I'm afraid we'll have to leave it for the present."

Sarah, meanwhile, had moved closer to the cleft. "Aunt Rosemary. There's something…. wrong in here. I can feel it."

Rosemary looked up, she knew, of course, of the ability of the Slayer to sense the vampires and the demons, but she had never seen it in action. Of course, there was no way to be sure that what Sarah was sensing was unnatural, it may have just been stale air from the cleft. But something told Rosemary that Sarah was maturing as a Slayer. She did not, however, let her charge know her suspicions.

"Well, it may be your instincts picking up something in there. Or you may be picking up a change in the weather." She glanced up towards the sky. "I'm not sure I like the look of those clouds, we should head back."

Sarah reluctantly moved away from the cleft, and the pair started back towards their Hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------

As Slayer and Watcher walked away from the cleft, Spike moved carefully towards the entrance to the caves, watching the pair. Luck was on his side however, and the day was overcast, allowing him to watch them for much further that he would have been had the sun been shining.

"So there's our Slayer," he murmured "A pretty little thing. Mind you, the Watchers not bad looking either." Then, raising his voice a little. "Is she powerful?"

Drusilla detached herself from the shadows. "She's young, not been a Slayer for long. The Watcher's dangerous as well, she could have been Chosen." She paused, as if listening to something. "But the girl's not destined to die here." She glanced upwards. "Pity really, the stars say she's a tasty morsel."

"Do they now?" Spike said, turning to his love. "The Watcher could have been Chosen though, you say?" Then, at Drusilla's nod, "We'd better keep a watch on her as well. She's probably got a bit of skill with weapons then." Spike then put his arm round Drusilla's waist. "But never mind love. You'll get yourself a Slayer one day."

Drusilla started shaking with excitement "Ooooooh, Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, love. It's a promise…. and don't I always keep my promises?"

"My William does indeed keep our promises. Now let us go. Mr Sunshine is going to come out soon and you must not spoil your lovely complexion." With which statement she turned and walked back down to the caves, leaving Spike to follow her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rosemary's instincts were proved right, for she and Sarah had only just reached the outskirts of Briesau when the rain started to fall. They were soon back inside the Kron Prinz Karl, however, and both took a hot bath after changing out of their wet clothes.

After the pair had redressed themselves, they sat in their room, resigned to the fact that the expedition into the cleft would have to wait. The rain was pouring down as if it meant to keep on for many days, so Sarah sat working at her languages, whilst Rosemary sat writing to her fiancé.

_My Dearest Rupert_

_Thank you for your last letter. The Council forwarded it to me very promptly and it was extremely pleasant to hear about your new position with the British Museum. As you know, I am unable to let you know where Sarah and I are based, but it is my hope that our work here will be completed within the next few months, and then I hope to return to England._

_I have spoken to the Council, and they have agreed to find a new Watcher for Sarah. It is an unusual situation, but they have been willing to make allowances due to the fact that the plans for our marriage were so far advanced when Sarah was called. _

_I hope you understand, Rupert, that I will not be able to settle down to being a dutiful wife as easily as some of my peers. My unusual upbringing, with the expectation of my being called as a Slayer, did not fit me well for wifehood, as it was never expected to come to me. I would like to remain involved in the Council, and as you yourself may be travelling on business for the British Museum, as you mentioned in your last letter, it is my hope that I could accompany you, and carry out research in my own particular field of expertise._

_Hoping with all my heart that this finds you in good health._

_Your ever loving_

_Rosemary._

Signing her name with a flourish, she placed the letter in an envelope and addressed it, all the while looking forward to the time when she could return to England and become Mrs Rupert Giles.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rain carried on falling all through the afternoon, and time passed slowly for Rosemary and Sarah, who were both wanting to be furthering their investigations. They found themselves getting extremely bored, and it was a relief when someone knocked on the door at around four o'clock that afternoon.

Sarah had jumped up immediately, and she opened the door to reveal Herr Braun. She promptly invited him into their room, but he declined.

"Oh, Nein, Fraulein Sarah. It is I who come to invite you ladies to take Kaffee und Kuchen with myself in one of the private salons downstairs."

Rosemary had stood at this invitation, and she now replied. "That would be very kind of you, Herr Braun. There are some things which I would like to ask you, as our investigations have been rather washed out today." She smiled at her involuntary joke.

Herr Braun also smiled. "Then if I may escort you, Frau Kitwood?"

"Of course." Rosemary agreed, and taking his arm they made their way downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Herr Braun made sure that Rosemary and Sarah had all they wanted for their meal before he sat down himself, having provided both with large cups of coffee, Sarah's being milky, and bread twists.

"Now, what is it you wish to ask of me?" he asked, having taken a sip of his own coffee first.

"I was hoping that you would be able to give us some more information on the cleft in the mountains, where the young girl was found with the madman."

Herr Braun sighed. "Alas, I am afraid that I have already told you all I know. I do not believe, as many do, that it is the entrance to Hell, but I am unable to tell you where the cleft does lead."

Rosemary sighed, she had been afraid of this. "Is there nothing at all, Herr Braun. Even legends may be of use. We are desperate for your help, with the weather as it is, we are unable to explore further ourselves."

Herr Braun sat quietly for a moment, thinking, and then he spoke. "There is an old tale, I suppose you would call it a legend, of how the Tiernsee became a lake. I cannot recall the tale fully at this time, but it tells how there was a great city, who turned away from God, and as a result water came up from below the stones and the city was drowned, along with all in it."

"Thank you, Herr Braun." Rosemary said, after absorbing this. "I doubt that the story ever happened as you told it. But many legends have their roots in fact, and there may have been a city which became inundated. There may be caves, but until we can explore, I'm afraid we will not know." She paused, and then smiled. "Now let us talk of other than business."

"Please, Aunt Rosemary, may I ask Herr Braun some questions." Sarah said, choking slightly as she had swallowed her last mouthful too quickly, in order that she might ask the question before the chance was gone.

"Of course, Sarah." The Watcher replied. "But finish your Kaffee first!"

Sarah groaned at this embargo, but carried on eating the bread twists and drinking to coffee, which took the place of Afternoon Tea here.

Presently she finished, and turned to the Hotel Proprietor.

"Herr Braun." she started, hesitantly. "You know a lot about the Chalet School, don't you?"

"I do, Fraulein Sarah," he replied. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"Well. I've been thinking, more worrying really. Will I be able to carry on patrolling once I start school after Easter." She looked down, a little embarrassed. "I've read some stories and they say that you sleep in a room with other girls." Sarah looked horrified at this invasion of her privacy, conveniently forgetting that she was currently sharing a room with her Watcher.

"But yes, the little ladies all sleep in dormitories. However there is some privacy, as each room is divided into individual curtained cubicles." He paused, as the full implications of the situation came to him. "But I can see where that is a problem, Unless…."

"Yes?" Sarah interrupted Herr Braun in her eagerness, then, realising what she had done. "Sorry."

"It is fine." Herr Braun continued. "I understand your worries. What I was going to suggest is that Frau Kitwood write to the school stating that you must have a cubicle with a window. That would allow you to patrol, providing you tread quietly within the house, and wait until the staff have retired before setting out. Is that possible, Meine Frau?" he asked, turning to Rosemary.

Rosemary paused for a second before replying. "Yes. It is something that will be necessary." She said decidedly. "I shall tell them you became trapped in a cupboard once when you were younger, and that since then, you have not been able to bear being in an enclosed space." She paused again, turning something else over in her mind. "I think it may also be prudent for you to not patrol for the first week or so. I recall the Matron at my school making rounds before she retired, and sometimes again during the night. If you can sleep in such a way that your face cannot be seen from the entrance to the cubicle, then the Matron will become accustomed to that and you should be able to patrol with less chance of your absence being discovered."

Sarah took all this in thoughtfully. She had not realised that attending school would require so much deceit on her part. Although she hated the thought of lying, having being brought up to be an honest girl, she realised that in this case, the deceit was necessary for the safety of her fellow pupils, and this knowledge was to stay with her. Not only for the rest of the afternoon, as they discussed safer topics, but also for the rest of her days.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Easter term was drawing to a close, and Mademoiselle Lepattré sat in her study with Mollie Maynard, the Senior Mistress, discussing the coming term.

"I think if we put Cornelia in Yellow, with her compatriot, Evadne, it would be well."

"Mary Burnett is head of that dormitory this term." Miss Maynard replied, marking the placement on her lists. "I believe she will be able to control Cornelia." She paused, and then. "Is the other new girl, Sarah, also to sleep in Yellow?"

"Non, Ma chere Mollie." Little Mademoiselle replied. "I have had a letter from her Aunt requesting that Sarah be given a window cubicle."

"In which case Sarah will have to sleep in the new dormitory." Mollie finished, again amending her lists. "It is an unusual request, Therese. I presume that there is a good reason, as you're agreeing with it."

"But yes." the head replied. "The poor petite, Sarah, was trapped in a cupboard when she was younger. Since then she has hated enclosed spaces. I have spoken to Matron Lloyd, and she agrees that in these circumstances Sarah would not sleep peacefully if she is not in a cubicle with a view of the outside world."

"The poor child." Miss Maynard replied, before throwing back her head with a laugh. "All the same, I hope she won't take it into her head to tell her classmates. I can just see those imps of Middles playing hide and seek with the cupboards."

Mademoiselle, joined in with a small laugh, before continuing. "I feel it is unlikely, Her Aunt, who is also her Guardian, a Mrs Kitwood, writes that Sarah is a quiet girl who does not like reminding of her adventure. She asks that we mention nothing to the girl of her request."

"Well." Miss Maynard replied. "I suppose we must do as Mrs Kitwood requests, although it may be an idea to warn Matron, in case the girl suffers from nightmares."

"I shall speak to her." Mademoiselle assented. "And now, in which forms shall we place Cornelia and Sarah, and of course, the two new day-girls?"

"Sarah, I think, would do well in Lower Fourth for the moment. Her old tutor from England has written and it would seem that she is up that forms standard in most things. The languages may be a problem, but apparently she has a quick memory, and so I imagine she should pick them up in no time." Mollie paused for breath, and Mademoiselle interrupted.

"Indeed, she appears to have some knowledge already. Mrs Kitwood mentioned in her letter that Sarah has been studying both the French and the German since our interview just after the half-term."

"Oh well then." Mollie replied. "She should manage splendidly. In fact, depending on how she finds the work we may have to see about moving her up into Upper Fourth if she is not been challenged." She paused. "The two day girls, I think Mathilde will do well in Upper Fourth, and Monika in Upper Third."

"and Cornelia?" Mademoiselle prompted, as her Senior Mistress paused. "Where then will she be placed?"

"I don't know Therese." Mollie sighed. "Her papers are good in some respects, but atrocious in others. I suppose I shall just have to make a decision after I have interviewed her." She made a note on her papers and then leant back in her chair.

Mademoiselle laughed. "But you are tired, Mollie, ma chere. Come, I shall make us some hot milk and we shall retire."

"You're right, of course, Therese." Mollie sighed. "and we must be awake tomorrow, after all, Joey and the rest of the Sonnalpe people are arriving then."

"As is the petite, Sarah." Mademoiselle replied. "But come, let us seek our beds." and extinguishing the office light, the two teachers retired for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the Kron Prinz Karl, Sarah had just returned from a long patrol. Unusually, however, she was unable to get to sleep, so nervous was she about the following day.

"What if they realise, Rosemary." She asked, sitting up in bed. "What if they find out that I'm, well, different?"

Rosemary sighed. They had been through Sarah's worries innumerate times during the past week. It was one of those foibles of the human nature, she reflected, that a girl who showed great courage while facing demons and vampires, was petrified about meeting normal school girls.

"We've discussed this already, Sarah." She reassured the Slayer. "I'll look after the patrolling for the first week, that will let the Matron get used to the way you're to sleep, with the pillow round your head. You know what to tell her if she asks?"

"Yes." Sarah replied. "I've always been a light sleeper and I've always slept like that to cut out the noise. As a result, I now find it difficult to sleep any other way."

"See, you know what to say." Rosemary said, then, as a thought occurred to her. "You _do _know that I've arranged for you to spend from Saturday lunch to Sunday lunch with myself when I'm in the area?" Sarah nodded, and Rosemary continued. "Well, that will happen at least this first weekend. But I would like you to be at the school as often as possible. I read about some disappearances in Innsbruck in the newspaper, which I'd like to investigate further."

Sarah grimaced. Despite being the Slayer, human remains still left her feeling a little queasy. "I'll try to fit in at school. I just can't help feeling nervous."

Rosemary smiled "I know, it's understandable. After all, you've never been to school before. The nearest thing you've experienced were the group classes at the Council, and they aren't something which your average schoolgirl experiences." She went and sat down on the bed, next to her charge. "But Mademoiselle told me that they have had girls before who have only been taught by Governesses before. They think that is your background and they will make allowances, even the girls."

"I hope so." Sarah replied with a yawn.

Rosemary laughed. "I'm sure they will, and now go to sleep. It won't do for you to be only half awake on your first day."

"I suppose not." and with that Sarah lay down and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day dawned bright, and despite the late hour Sarah had lain awake until, she rose early, and was anxiously looking through her trunk when her Guardian awoke.

"Sarah." Rosemary sighed, recognising the girls nervousness. "We went through the trunk last night. Everything that is supposed to be in there is in there."

"I know." Sarah replied. "I was just thinking we could maybe put a false bottom in so I could keep some weapons at school. I just _know_ that I'm going to feel so helpless without them."

Rosemary pulled her robe tighter around her before replying. "You know Herr Braun has said that the trunks are kept in one of the attics. Even if we did put a false bottom in your trunk you wouldn't be able to get to the weapons." She paused, looking at the girl who was a bundle of nerves before her. "As for feeling helpless, should you need to defend yourself while in the school, pencils are wooden and sharp, with your strength I imagine you would have no problems piercing a vampires heart with one of those."

Sarah sat down. "I suppose you're right. At least my weapons won't be too far away though."

"You hid them last night?"

"Yes, one of the trees in the pine wood has a good sized hole around eight feet up. It's a relatively easy jump for me, and it's unlikely that anyone else will discover them there." Sarah paused, realising that her stomach was growling. "I left some iodine in there as well, after all, I wouldn't like to get a scratch infected and the Matron find out." Her stomach growled again, much louder this time. "Could we please go down to Fruhstuck?"

Rosemary grinned, wondering exactly how much Sarah would be able to eat for breakfast. "Of course we can." She eyed her ward with an amused expression. "Although I think that you'll cause less of a stir if you change out of your nightclothes first!"

Sarah looked down guiltily at the pyjamas which were all she wore. "You're still wearing your nightclothes as well." she pointed out, sticking her tongue out.

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "I'm fully aware of that. Now let us _both_ get dressed and go and eat. I think my stomach is about to get extremely vocal as well." with which remark the pair of them turned to wash and dress, and ten minutes later saw them making their way down to the Spiesesaal.

----------------------------------------------------------

Eleven-thirty that morning saw Sarah standing in the study, being interviewed by Miss Maynard.

"…and you will be taking lessons with Lower Fourth, although depending on how you find the work, we may see about giving you a remove to Upper Fourth."

"Yes, Miss Maynard." Sarah replied, very properly, and for a wonder keeping her voice steady. She was frankly terrified, which she considered rather ironic considering her extra-curricular activities.

Miss Maynard however, could tell from her experiences at the Chalet School, that the girl was feeling nervous, and so she lowered her voice to speak in kindly tones. "Don't worry Sarah. I'm aware that you've not been to school before, but everyone will help you - if you'll only let them." She smiled as Sarah raised her eyes to meet those of the School Mistress. "Now I shall take you to Matron and we can see if we can get you settled into your cubicle."

Sarah bobbed a curtsy, having already been informed by Joey Bettany, who was looking after her for the day that this was the custom in the school, and preceded Miss Maynard out of the study.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After Matron, or Matey as she was known to the school in general, had finished showing Sarah the only way in which she approved of the girls drawers being organised (which was also, Sarah thought wryly, probably the only way in which she approved of the _Staff's_ drawers being organised), Sarah had sought out a Mistress, Miss Denny, and asked permission to have a walk around the grounds.

"That should be fine, Sarah." the languages Mistress replied. "But you are not permitted to go beyond the fence without someone accompanying you, do you understand."

"Yes, Miss Denny." Sarah replied, before making her way to the Splasheries to change into her outdoor shoes and put her coat on.

Making her way around the school buildings, Sarah eventually located the window of her cubicle, whereupon she discovered that she had been extremely lucky, as from her window it was a straight line to the forest, and the tree where her weaponry was stored. She was also fortunate, she discovered, in that there were no flower beds below her window, due to her cubicle looking out over the cricket and hockey pitches, so she would not have to worry about her nightly excursions being discovered in that manner. After making these discoveries, she set about searching the grounds to see if there was anywhere else she could secrete her weapons, should she feel they would be needed closer to the school.

Sarah returned to the buildings in time for Kaffee und Kuchen. Between the meal which took the place of Afternoon Tea, and Supper, which was called Abendessen, Miss Maynard, taking pity on the girls nerves and shyness, asked for her assistance in unpacking the last of the textbooks. Sarah, knowing that Miss Maynard knew her 'background', took the opportunity to speak about her 'past' as if the Mistress were not aware of it, enabling herself to gain confidence in the story.

After Abendessen, the few girls who had arrived, with the exception of the Juniors, who had already been taken across to Le Petit Chalet and to bed, retired to the Common Room, where they read. Sarah stayed quiet, being one of the youngest there, but watched the other girls with interest. Grizel Cochrane, the Head Girl, was sat with Joey Bettany, who Sarah had learned was Madame's younger sister. Madame being the name by which they referred to Mrs Russell, who had founded the school, before marrying Dr Russell of the Sanatorium. These two were sat with Simone Lecoutier, Mademoiselle's young cousin, who was of an age with Joey. They made an interesting group, the black hair of the two younger girls contrasting well with the Head Girl's curly crop, which Sarah had learned, was so short due to a fire in a hotel in Salzburg where they had been staying. She longed to join the group, but Rosemary had warned her that it would be best not to form close friendships, as there was no way of telling when the Council would post them somewhere else. Sighing, Sarah returned to her book, and immersed herself in the adventures of Nat, Dan, Demi, Tommy and all the other _Little Men_.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the caves, Spike was pacing.

"What is wrong, my love?" Drusilla asked, as she sat cross-legged on the pelt of a wolf which had strayed into the caves, which had been placed on the floor, playing with her dolls. "Miss Mabel says that you are unhappy, but she does not know why."

"I'm feelin' all cooped up love." Spike sighed, as he crouched down on a low rock. "I shouldn't have told 'em about The Slayer. They're all terrified she's going to get 'em now. Bunch of sissies."

"She won't, you know." Drusilla replied, cocking her head to one side. "The Slayer's gone to school, and soon one of her playmates will come to visit us."

Spike looked towards the woman who was his sire and his lover, a questioning look upon his face. "How'd you know that, Dru?"

"The voices in the mountains told me."

"The voices in the mountains?"

Drusilla nodded. "They were naughty and so the mountains punished them and made the lake, but they're all still here and they know things." She turned her head to one side, with an expression on her face that suggested she was listening to something. "But you mustn't fight this Slayer, Spike. The stars tell me she won't die at the hand of a demon."

Spike looked disgruntled, but having nearly become dust in the past after not heeding Drusilla's warnings, he acquiesced, sighing as he spoke. "I suppose you know best love." Then his expression became thoughtful. "No reason we have to tell the others though?"

Drusilla giggled as she realised what Spike meant, and in the echoes that came back from the deeper caves, there seemed to be many more voices.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah settled in quickly at the Chalet School. She was friendly with Evadne Lannis, Margia Stevens, and all the other girls in Lower Fourth, with the exception of the other new girl, Cornelia Flower, but she preferred studying to joining in with their pranks, although, conscious of the Schoolgirls idea of honour from the books she read in order to escape for a while from the knowledge of her Calling, she never sneaked. This resulted in her being left alone for the most part, although as this was mainly her own choice, the other members of the form did not feel too guilty about it.

"After all…" Margia said to her cohorts one evening in the Common Room. "If she's happier being left alone then she might resent us if we try to _make_ her join in with us." With which all her companions agreed.

Sarah was also the topic of discussion in the Staff Room.

"Cornelia Flower seems to be settling in well." Said May Carthew. "But I'm not so sure about Sarah Fredericks. She seems happy but I don't think she's really made any friends within her form."

Mollie Maynard fixed the History Mistress with a look. "Do you think that there may be something bothering her?" she asked, having noticed a similar thing herself.

"There may be." May replied, thoughtfully. "Although I'm certain it's nothing to do with schoolwork or the girls in her form. It's almost as if she's reluctant to form any close friendships."

"It may be that." Mollie assented. "Her aunt is an artist and has told us quite frankly that she has no idea when she may move on. She's also said that she will take Sarah with her when she does leave the area. As neither of them has any other relatives." She turned at the sound of the door opening and Matron Lloyd entered the room. "Ah, Matey, just the person." Mollie said, using the nickname the girls were had quickly adopted for the well-loved Matron, although they were unaware that the staff also used it. "How has Sarah Fredericks been sleeping. May is worried that there may be something bothering her."

Matron sat down next to the pair after pouring herself a cup of coffee from the pot that Nell Wilson, the Staff Baby, had made just five minutes previously, and thought for a moment before replying.

"As far as I'm aware, Sarah has been sleeping well, as far as I can tell from the nest she makes for herself, that is."

"Nest?" May asked, puzzled.

"She huddles down under the plumeau and wraps the pillow round her head, whilst facing the window." Matron explained. "I asked her why she sleeps like that and apparently she has very good hearing and sleeping as she does has become a habit from when she lived in an industrial area, to block out the noise. Apparently her aunt has tried to break the habit since they arrived here, but she was unsuccessful." Matron paused. "But I will keep an eye on her. If I see her looking at all overly-tired I shall certainly investigate."

"Thank you, Matey." Mollie replied. "And now that issue has been thoroughly discussed, what _are_ people intending to wear for Marie's wedding?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thursday, the day on which Marie Pfeiffen was marrying, dawned brightly and after they had taken Frühstuck and tidied their cubicles, the girls all dressed in white frocks with white stockings and shoes, and topped off with big shady hats. The simple wedding service started at nine-thirty and Sarah was charmed by the picture which the bride and her bridegroom, Andreas, made as they made their vows.

The whole school had been invited to the bridal feast, and Sarah formed a small group with Cyrilla Maurus, Giovanna Donati, Selma Khrakhovska, and Signa Johansen as they made their way across to the Kron Prinz Karl, and once they arrived, although she would have liked to sample the traditional dishes which were being served, Sarah contented herself with fruit, knowing that she must patrol that night and not wishing to risk any stomach upsets from the strange food.

After the giving of the money gifts, the girls joined in with the dancing. Sarah partnering several of her classmates. There had been a lull whilst one of the men had sang something about Andre, and she was dancing with Herr Braun, who had insisted quietly in her ear that he must dance with the Slayer, when the music stopped. The hotelier bowed deeply to her.

"Now, Fraulein, I must go. It is time for the _Ehrentanz _and I must go and do my duty as host." he explained, before walking over to a table near the musicians on which there were many glasses of wine.

Sarah went and stood with Paula von Rothenfels whilst this dance was being performed, and so it seemed natural that she should stay with the older girl once the dance was over and the girls, at Mademoiselle's suggestion, left the hotel to go and watch the shooting matches. After becoming bored with the sports, the girls wandered about in groups. So Sarah, still with Paula, was in the group that went to talk to Herr August, brother of Herr Pfeiffen.

--------------------------------------------------

All day, Sarah had been aware of a cold feeling in her stomach, which steadily increased as they sat listening to Herr August tales of other weddings which he had attended. As they sat silently, Herr August having exhausted his store of reminiscences, she wondered at this. Then at his next words, all became suddenly clear.

_"Fraulein Joey, I have heard that the demon who tried to bear away the little Fraulein Robin has been seen again of late."_

Sarah listened closely as Joey demanded where, her certainty that Spike and Drusilla were probably still living in the caves growing even as Joey related the story of the rescue of the Robin to Cornelia, who had not heard of the tale before. She remembered to look interested, however, as it would not do for anyone to question how she had heard the story, sure that Herr Braun would not have told herself and Rosemary were it not for Sarah being the Slayer.

Listening quietly to the conversation that followed, Sarah glowed inwardly as she realised that she and her Watcher had guessed that the cleft led to caves long before the girls at the school, led by Margia, had. Although, she thought, she had had the advantage of actually seeing the cleft, whereas of the schoolgirls only Joey and Grizel had seen the cleft, and they had been somewhat preoccupied at the time. Still, Sarah filed the information from Herr August, along with the conversation which had followed, away, with the intention of telling Rosemary that weekend.

Sarah stayed with the group as they walked back to the school, whence Grizel had told them to go and get their own _Kaffee und Kuchen_, in the hope that the conversation might turn back to the cleft, and the incident with Herr Arnolfi. But for the majority of the girls, all thoughts of the caves were pushed from their heads when Dr Jack, the brother of Miss Maynard appeared to take Joey up to the Sonnalpe to see her sister and her new-born nephew.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joey returned the next day, and Sarah realised that the elder girl had started to grow up. She knew the reason that she didn't really fit in with her form was because of who she was. As the Slayer, she had a responsibility to the world, which had made her old beyond her years, and it enabled her to recognise Joey's newfound maturity.

It may have been expected that after the excitements of Marie's wedding and the birth of David James Russell, peace would have reigned at the Chalet School for a while. However, Cornelia had unwisely asked Joey about the caves once the young Miss Bettany had returned from the Sonnalpe, and the terse reply which she received was enough for the young American to end the truce which had been established for the festivities of the previous day.

Sarah was due to spend that weekend with Rosemary, and so after prep on the Saturday morning, Sarah reported to Mademoiselle to request permission to go and meet her 'Aunt'. Mademoiselle distractedly consented, her mind with her partner up on the Sonnalpe, and Sarah thankfully left the study to go and collect what she would need for the weekend. Once out of the school grounds Sarah waved her farewells to those form mates who were the closest thing she had to friends, and headed for the _Kron Prinz Karl_, where her Watcher awaited her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…so there definitely are caves in the area. Herr Braun wasn't sure when I asked him, although he did concede that the cleft would be a likely entrance. But if you can find out anything more about these caves and their location, it would be very useful."

Sarah looked at her Watcher from where she lay on her bed, having eaten more than she should have done for lunch, taking the advantage of not being under Matey's eye's.

"I can try and find out, Rosemary." She started, "But it _was_ Marie's sister's fiancé's father who remembered the caves, and I don't thing that he told Marie much." she paused, thinking for a second. "I do wish that Wanda, that's Marie's sister, would come to the school though. Apparently she's even lovelier than Marie is - she must be like a princess…" Sarah finished with a sigh.

Rosemary smiled. Sarah had spoken non-stop through Frühstuck about her fellow pupils at the Chalet School, and it seemed that despite her Slayers initial nervousness, she had settled into school life more easily than she had expected. However there were more important things to deal with than Sarah's enthusiasm for school.

"How have your patrol's been?"

"Nothing!" Sarah said flatly. "It's almost as if they know I'm here and are keeping hidden." then she suddenly grinned again. "Oh, I had to fake a stumble on the stairs yesterday morning though, I fell over a tree root on patrol on Thursday night and if Matey had spotted that my ankle was swollen before I purposely fell on the stairs she would have been so angry."

"Has the swelling gone down?" Rosemary asked, concerned about Sarah's welfare, especially considering that she was very much aware that Sarah had been patrolling the previous night.

"Oh yes." Sarah replied breezily. "I just needed the bandage for a little while, but by the time I removed it last night my ankle felt just the same as normal." She gave a little shrug, displaying her bandaged ankle. "But I thought that I should put it back on this morning, I don't think Matey's used to injuries healing quite as quickly as mine."

"No!" Rosemary's face relaxed into a smile. "You certainly seem to be enjoying school though."

Sarah's face lit up again "Oh, I am!" she grinned. "The girls are all so friendly, well, apart from Cornelia. She thinks I read too much." Sarah shrugged, indicating that what Cornelia thought did not matter to her. "But everyone else is so nice." she sighed wistfully. "It's just… sad in a way that I can't really make friends."

Rosemary looked at the girl stood in front of her. She had been dubious from the start about the Council's plan to place Sarah in a school, feeling that it would have been easier for the Council to simply send someone else along who could act as a tutor for Sarah. However the Council was against this plan, probably, Rosemary mused, because Slayer's did not have too long a life expectancy, and to risk losing two Watcher's, as opposed to just one, would be a waste of, what was in the Council's eyes, valuable resources.

"I know it's hard, Sarah." Rosemary began. "But you have to understand that you have no idea where you may be posted next, and -"

"and whether I'll still be alive." Sarah's voice interrupted. Her eye's downcast.

Rosemary closed her eyes, unsure of how to comfort the young girl sitting before her. "Sarah… You know that I can't give you a promise… but if it is within my abilities I will not let you die, not whilst I am your Watcher." Rosemary shocked herself with the forcefulness of her pronunciation, but she just hoped that it would not turn out to be false. Looking at Sarah, still looking downcast, Rosemary suddenly stood up, wanting to go somewhere else.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, puzzled, as her Watcher started pulling on her shoes and coat.

"Come on, we'll go and do some shopping in Spärtz and have _Kaffee und Kuchen_ there as well. Get your coat on."

Sarah smiled, still feeling a little downcast, but feeling brighter at the prospect of cakes in Spärtz.

---------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the weekend, Rosemary kept the conversation away from the topic of Slaying, and as a result, Sarah's mood improved considerably.

It was not until they were making their way back to the _Kron Prinz Karl_ on the Sunday morning, having walked to Seespitz and taken the Steamer back, that Rosemary again brought up the subject of Sarah's calling.

"Sarah…" she began. "You do understand why it's best for you not to become close to the girls at school, don't you?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "I can't really make any friends in case I decide to confide in them, tell them who I really am. That would put them and me in danger. A Slayer works alone…" Sarah paused for a moment, considering, "well, apart from her Watcher."

"It is a lonely life." Rosemary agreed. "In a way I consider myself lucky that I was never Chosen as the Slayer myself."

"'She alone'." Sarah murmured, almost under her breath. "that's what it says. I just don't want to be forgotten."

Rosemary gave a small smile, remembering the diary she was filling in. back at the hotel. "Don't worry, Sarah. You won't be forgotten. That is something that I _can_ promise you."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Sarah arrived back at the Chalet in time for Sunday Mittagessen, she discovered that since Joey had left with Miss Maynard for the Sonnalpe, there had been nothing but trouble from Cornelia. First she had argued with Frieda Mensch, an event in itself as quiet Frieda had a reputation as a peacemaker, then she had been taken by Matron from the table at Frühstuck. Although the girls were unsure as to why, they informed Sarah that Cornelia had been sent to bed until one.

Cornelia was remarkably subdued when Matron brought her down, and Sarah was almost certain that she was planning something, especially when that young lady went for a walk with Marie von Eschenau that afternoon. But, she realised, if Cornelia were indeed planning mischief, it would hardly be something that the Slayer would have to deal with, and so she put the thought out of her mind.

Cornelia's quietness did not last however, and she continued causing trouble, earning herself many punishments from the Mistresses. She was sent to bed many times, as this seemed to be the only thing that would subdue her, however she would always find someway of causing disruption. Singing so loudly on one occasion that she disturbed all the lessons, and on another occasion, placing wet sponges in the middle of all the bed's in her dormitory, an antic which made Sarah glad that she was not in the same room as Cornelia.

The majority of the school were not concerned with Cornelia's mischief making. Being of the opinion that she would sooner or later get her comeuppance. The main reason for their disinterest, however, was the prospect of visitors to the school, in the form of some of the old girls, and a half-day holiday from work on the coming Friday.

----------------------------------------------------

All through the Friday, the old girls arrived, Gisela Marani, Bernhilda Mensch and Bette Rincini arrived in the morning, and Wanda von Eschenau with her betrothed, Friedel von Gluck arrived in the afternoon.

Sarah had been aware of a cold feeling in her stomach ever since she had risen that morning, which she inexplicably felt was somehow to do with Cornelia. Unsure as to whether she was doing the right thing, she decided to stay close to the American girl as much as possible during the day, and then discuss her feelings with Rosemary the following day. Thus, she was nearby when Herr von Gluck, Joey and Grizel were discussing the cleft. She bit her lip silently as she realised that very soon there would be people exploring the caves, and made up her mind to go and deal with whatever was in the caves that weekend.

It was fortunate, in a way, that all Sarah's good intentions disappeared the minute she dropped from her balcony and started for the fence. The day spent in the open air had made they Slayer extremely tired, and reasoning that the explorers were not going to be arriving until at least the next day, and that in all probability they would wait until the Monday to start their explorations, she wearily made her way back to the building.

Just as she prepared to jump back up to the balcony, however, her quick ears caught a noise from the direction of Le Petit Chalet, and with her heart in her mouth, Sarah made her way over to investigate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Although she had mentally prepared herself for most things on the way to the Junior Chalet, Sarah was not expecting what she saw. Cornelia was creeping towards the gate.

Breathing a small sigh of relief that the noise had not been caused by anything inhuman, Sarah quietly started tracking her form mate. It did not take her long to realise where exactly Cornelia was heading. Sarah had caught a gleam in the young American's eyes when Grizel had indicated the direction of the cleft to Herr von Gluck, and having trodden the path many times herself, Sarah was certain that the cleft was where Cornelia was heading, although for what reason, Sarah could not fathom.

Realising wearily that going missing from her bed was _not_ the way to keep herself from being noticed by the Mistresses, Sarah turned around and made her way back to the school. She did not go straight back to the Chalet, however, but made a diversion via the _Kron Prinz Karl_, intent on persuading Rosemary to come and collect her before Frühstuck the following morning, so that she stood more chance of finding Cornelia before anything untoward could happen to her.

She sprang up onto the balcony of the hotel and made her way silently to the window of the roof which she shared with Rosemary. But as she peered in, her heart sank. The bed was empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Worried, Sarah dropped back down to the ground, intent on seeing if there were any tracks which may give a clue as to where her Watcher had gone. Finding none, she resignedly turned to make her way back to the school, but stopped when she caught sight of a light out of the corner of her eye.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah realised that Herr Braun must be again working late at his accounts, and she made her way over to the window.

Herr Braun looked up sharply at the tapping on the window, and gave an exclamation of surprise when he realised that it was the Slayer. He immediately opened the window to let her in, ushering her over to a chair.

"But, Fraulein Sarah. I was not expecting to see you toni…"

"Where's Rosemary?" Sarah interrupted, not caring about manners in her worry about her Watcher.

"Ah!" Herr Braun exclaimed, shaking his head. "I was to bring a message to you on the morrow. Mrs Kitwood has had to go to Innsbruck and is not due back until Monday. The Council were able to obtain a contact in the city, and so she has gone to investigate the recent deaths."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, then closed her eyes as she realised that without Rosemary in the area she would not be allowed to leave school. Dejected, she looked down to the ground, before turning back to the window - intent on getting back to school.

"What is wrong, Fraulein?" Herr Braun sounded concerned. "Perhaps I can advise?"

Hearing the question in his voice, Sarah turned back to him with a smile. "One of the girls from school has gone to investigate the cleft." She looked up at the hotel proprietor with a sad smile. "I was hoping that Rosemary would call for me before Fruhstuck so that I could get to the cleft as soon as possible. But now I'll have to wait until after prep. I'm not sure I'll get there in time."

Herr Braun saw the gravity on her young face, and he too realised the seriousness of the situation. He felt a plan forming in his mind, and although he had not yet worked out the details, he rose and placing a fatherly hand on Sarah's shoulders, spoke in a comforting voice.

"Fear not, meine kind. Return to school and I shall see if it is possible to bring you from the school."

Sarah, nodding although she had little hope of Herr Braun being able to do as he had said, simply turned, climbed out of the window, and back to school.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day dawned brightly, but Sarah could not keep the worry from her face. Several of her dorm-mates asked if anything was wrong, but Sarah dismissed their concern with a reply that she felt something was not right.

It was as she was making her way out to the garden, as she did not learn any instrument and therefore did not need to practice, that Matey caught her by the shoulder.

"Sarah." Matron said briskly. "You're to collect your work and go with Herr Braun. Your aunt has a stomach upset and cannot leave the hotel, but she would like you with her all day." She smiled at the girl's widened eyes, presuming she was worried for her aunt, and not, as was the fact, amazed that Herr Braun had managed to do as he had said. "Don't worry about your cubicle, I shall get one of the maid's to tidy it. But remember, you are on your honour to complete your work."

Sarah nodded, "I will, and thank you Matron." With which words she sped off to her cubicle for her overnight case, her locker for her books, and thence to the Splasheries and away with Herr Braun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the hotel, Sarah found that Herr Braun had laid out a light breakfast in one of the sitting rooms. Her smile as she saw this was genuine.

"Thank you, Herr Braun. I wasn't expecting a chance to eat."

"Na na, Mein Kind." he replied. "It is the least I could do. I doubted that you would have eaten since Abendessen, and if you are to rescue the Mädchen who has foolishly gone to the caves." He gave an expressive shrug. "Well, I felt it best that you were not hungry. I fear that defeating these fiends will take all your strength."

Sarah ducked her head, a little overwhelmed. Then raised it to meet his eyes. speaking with a seriousness greater than her years should have given her. "You've done more than your duty, Herr Braun. The Council were grateful for your report of what was happening here, you didn't have to take Rosemary and I into your hotel. It was an action that could have put you, your family and those who stay here in danger. You could have left us to find a holiday chalet, instead you've taken us in and helped us more than we can say. Thank you."

They sat in companionable silence whilst Sarah finished her meal, then she rose, squaring her shoulders. She had always imagined Rosemary with her when she first faced vampires, however Rosemary was not here. Sarah would have to do this on her own.

Just as she was at the door, she turned. "If I don't return, could you tell Rosemary 'thank you' from me?"

Herr Braun just nodded, she had looked so small as she'd uttered those words that he found it impossible to reassure her. But as she left the room, he closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to the Lord and his Mother that she may be kept safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_She had made up her mind that she was going to discover those caves, and discover them she would. Of what dangers might be ahead of her, she never even thought._

At the time Sarah was preparing to leave the hotel, Cornelia had just reached the cleft in the mountains. She squeezed through the cleft and started following the tunnel, but eventually, after walking a while, she reached a crossroads. She took the left hand passage after one of the apples she had bought fell out of her pocket and rolled that way, but she found that she could not carry on walking, so tired was she.

Cornelia was discovered by Bernhardt, who had been sent away by Spike and Drusilla. The two vampires had decided that with a Slayer in the area it would be best to go and hunt elsewhere. Spike had, of course, wanted to stay, to test out his abilities against this latest Slayer, but the certainty with which Drusilla told him that he should not, a certainty which he had only ever seen once before, when she had told him that Angelus now had a soul before Angelus himself had confirmed it, convinced him to heed her words.

Upon seeing Cornelia, Bernhardt gave an exclamation of surprise. The lady had wanted a playmate, and here was a young maiden who could be one of her Fairy kin. Stooping, he picked Cornelia up, turned and made his way back down to the caves.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You brought me my Princess!" The echoes of Drusilla's exclamation rang back from around the caves. Bernhardt was obviously impressed by the sound, now even more convinced that she was Queen of the Fairies. Spike, on the other hand, was amazed that she had not woken the sleeping child.

"Quieten down, love." He said, all the while examining the sleeping Cornelia. "We don't want to wake her quite yet."

His eyes noted the short brown coat she was wearing, with the school badge prominently displayed on the breast pocket, and his mouth slowly curved into a smile.

Gathering the other vampires around him, he spoke.

"Alright, lads. Look's like my baby over there was right. The kiddie looks like she's one of the Slayer's school pals, so I'm betting that before long we're going to get a visit from the Chosen One herself." His smile faded as he got down to business, although the glint in his eyes remained. "Right, Fritz - you go cover the entrance. Hermann - the crossroads, we've got to make sure she comes this way." Looking round, he noticed some apple peelings had fallen out of Cornelia's coat. He grabbed a handful and gave them to Hermann. "Scatter these on the ground, we musn't let the Slayer get lost, must we now… Freddie, wherever Bernie says he found the girl. I want her alive… been a while since I tasted a Slayer… But I'm not too bothered what state she's in - some of these Slayer's can be a bit talkative for my liking."

As the rest of the vampires headed off, albeit reluctantly, as they were still afraid of this mystical Slayer, Drusilla caught Spike's arm. "Remember William, we musn't fight her, The little fishy's will be very angry if we kill her… she's marked as theirs… They will be very angry with my William if they don't get their snack…"

Spike turned, sighing… "Look, love… I won't fight the girl myself - but I don't want her staking you or me either - so the lads can tire her out and we'll just hide in a little cranny I found over there 'til she's rescued her pal, we can just leave Bernie with the girl." As Drusilla looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face, he rolled his eyes as he realised he'd have to explain further… "Dru, sweetheart… Slayer's don't get killed by vampires as fresh as those - but I couldn't let 'em know that I was sending 'em to their dustings, now… could I? 'Sides, I was kinda hoping she'd turn up - didn't really want to take the minions with us - they'll only get in the way."

Realisation dawned on Drusilla's face, and Spike smiled, once again overwhelmed by her childlike manner.

"Come on, Dru - let's get ourselves packed and ready to go…"

------------------------------------------------------

In Innsbruck, Rosemary made her way back to her hotel. She had planned to return to Spärtz, but due to her talk with Herr Bruckner lasting longer than expected, she felt that it would be best to stay an extra night.

Herr Bruckner was a member of the Austrian Police Force, but he was also a family member of one of the Watchers Council's Agents. He had agreed to meet Rosemary, believing her to be a Private Investigator who was tracking a couple who were luring people away from their families, never to be seen again. The couple were, of course, Spike and Drusilla, but it was felt wiser to not reveal the whole truth.

Rosemary was making her way to the Spiesesaal when she was called over to the reception desk, and upon reaching the desk, she was handed a message.

_Frau Kitwood_

_Please make haste back to the Tiernsee. Sarah has gone into the cleft._

_Herr Braun_

Rosemary turned white as she read the short message, which nonetheless passed on all the important information. But she replied in the negative when the young girl on reception asked if anything was wrong, merely replying that something had come up sooner than expected, before making a speedy meal and leaving the hotel in order to try to catch the last train up to Spärtz.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah took time with her preparations. As she felt there was no point in going to face the vampires unless she had all that she might need. But deep down she knew her lengthy preparations were in fact a way to deal with her fear. She had been told how to fight the vampires. But up until now she had only ever faced the newly turned. The thought of facing vampires who had survived, the thought of facing a vampire who was legendary, who had killed a Slayer, it terrified her.

She looked at the pile of weapons on the bed, and then out of the window at the visitors walking around in the sunlight. Resignedly she replaced the majority of the weapons in the chest. Knowing that she would be unable to take anything large with her - having nowhere to conceal it.

Finally she set out, carrying nothing but a stake. At 7.30 it was later than she had intended, but the weather had been pleasant during the day and as a result there were a number of visitors to the lake. Herr Braun had warned her that he had seen walkers heading off in the direction of the cleft, and had advised that she leave her expedition 'til later. As if she were noticed she would in all probability not be allowed to continue on her own. Sarah reluctantly agreed, and spent the day pacing the room, worrying about Cornelia when she was not trying to take her mind off her worries by working at her Prep.

She had changed into what appeared to be her school climbing kit, but she had substituted the thick woollen stockings for pantyhose which had been knitted by one of the ladies attached to the Council, Sarah having asked for them feeling that they would be more practical than the stockings.

As she was leaving the hotel, Herr Braun called her into the Spiesesaal.

"Fraulein, I hope I did not presume, but I took the liberty of preparing some repast for you." He handed over the package containing a couple of small meat pies and some rolls, but seemed unwilling to let go. It was almost as if, Sarah thought, that he was trying to tell her something. But eventually he let go of the package. "I hope we shall meet again, Fraulein… I have asked Our Lord and Our Lady to keep you safe."

Sarah looked down, a little shocked that the kindly hotelier felt that he should pray for her, after all, he should know how dangerous her life is. But instead of protesting at his concern for her, she left with a simple "Thank You."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sarah made good time to the cleft, arriving a bare hour after she had set off from the hotel. Before entering, however, she sat in the twilight and ate the food which Herr Braun had prepared.

Having eaten., she rose, and after checking that there was no-one nearby, withdrew her stake and squeezed into the cleft.

She advanced quietly through the sudden darkness, her footsteps the only sound. But it turned out not to be her hearing that saved her, as she sensed in some indescribable way, rather than heard the figure advancing behind her.

She whirled, and was almost surprised to feel her stake impaling the vampire. He turned to dust, causing Sarah to cough. But once she had recovered, she set off again down the dark tunnel.

How long she walked for, she could not tell, as time measurement had become difficult once she had entered the tunnels. The darkness pressed down upon her, but she was able to find her way, albeit carefully, because of her enhanced eyesight. Eventually, she came to the crossroads. It was immediately obvious which way Cornelia had gone as apple peelings littered the ground. Sarah knew that someone from the school would eventually realise where Cornelia had gone. But, not knowing how many vampires there would be, she made a decision to pick up the apple peelings, hoping to delay any rescue party.

Suddenly her quick ears caught the sound of footsteps behind her, but before she was able to turn round, something landed on her back. The vampire tumbled over Sarah, having jumped too hard, knocking his head on the ground. Getting unsteadily to his feet, he blocked the passageway.

Sarah stared at him for a moment, then attempted to pass to the vampire's left, but at the last second she span, slamming her stake deep into his chest. He looked down in shock at the stake before turning into dust.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cave, Spike and Drusilla watched from their alcove as Cornelia woke up, terrified, and seemingly alone with Bernhardt. Although, had she known what lurked in the shadows of the caves, she would have been more terrified than she had ever imagined.

As Bernhardt sang, Spike turned to Drusilla. "It should be getting dark soon, love. We'll have to be making a move - get out of this dump."

But Drusilla was not listening. She stood, her eyes dreamy. "One and two are floating on the wind… she comes."

Spike looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. "The stars tell you again, Princess?"

Drusilla gave him a look as if he were an idiot child. "Now, William… don't be silly… the stars don't know things like that. It was the voices in the mountains."

Spike sighed. "Whatever you say, love." But, he reflected, he could almost hear strange voices in the echoes which the caves threw back in response to Bernhardt's singing, so who knew what Drusilla was hearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

As the patch of light, which Sarah rightly guessed marked the end of the tunnel, slowly grew, Sarah felt a lump forming in her throat. All she could think of was that William the Bloody might be in the caves, a vampire who had already killed one Slayer, and who in all probability had no qualms about killing another.

So deep were her thoughts, she did not notice the third, and largest, vampire moving to block her way until the very last second. Instinctively she attacked, the stake plunging towards his chest, but with a flick of his wrist the vampire knocked the stake from Sarah's hand.

As she watched the stake rolling down the slope away from her, Sarah pulled herself down into a crouch. At the last second, instead of jumping upwards, she fell forward to her hands and ran straight at the vampire, knocking him off his feet. Retrieving her stake, she whirled and immediately attacked. But again the vampire foiled her, grabbing her wrist.

As he backed her against the wall, ready to bite, she sagged and tensed her legs.

"I have no breath." The vampire scoffed. "Your trick will not work."

Sarah smiled as she jumped upwards, her knees pushing the vampires diaphragm upwards, before her feet landed on the wall. Pushing hard, she rammed the vampire against the other wall of the tunnel, the unexpected move causing him to lose his grip on her wrist, and the stake was buried in his chest before he realised what had happened.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sarah fought the weariness which was overcoming her as she approached the entrance to the cave. She had not slept the previous night, and was discovering that a night spent tossing and turning was not restful.

As she neared the entrance to the tunnel, she saw a shape lying there. Worried about what she might find, she increased her speed. But the sudden sound of her footsteps woke Bernhardt just in time for him to see Cornelia attempting to escape. The madman took off after the young American, but was followed into the next cave by Spike, whilst Drusilla stopped Sarah from following, grasping the Slayers wrist and twisting her arm behind her back.

"You mustn't follow…" Drusilla whispered. "I wanted my William to give my servant a present, but it's a secret… Shhhhhh…..."

Sarah struggled, but found the mad vampires hold too strong. But barely a minute later Spike re-emerged from the inner cave, wiping blood from his chin using a scrap of cloth, which he tossed in a corner. Sarah's eyes widened at this, but the blonde vampire rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry - I've not eaten your friend - just making sure that Bernie didn't do anything that he'd regret one day. - I'm not gonna eat you, either. Much as I want to - but Dru here won't let me."

Sarah was about to ask why, unable to comprehend why the vampire was letting her go, when she caught the sight of movement from the corner of her eye. Wrenching her arm free, she saw another vampire following the path Cornelia had just taken.

Spike smiled, contriving to look animalistic even though he was not wearing his true face. "So, a decision, pet." He said, taking a menacing step towards her. "You can stay and fight us - big kudos with the Council, you know… dusting a vamp who's killed a Slayer… or you can let us go and save your friend…" He dropped his arms, and somehow managed to look harmless, an illusion Sarah did not fall for. "We won't stop you, will we love."

Sarah decided quickly. "Go!" she spat out abruptly, making her dislike of the couple standing in front of her plain, before she made her way towards the cave which Cornelia and Franz had entered.

------------------------------------------------------------

Spike and Drusilla watched her go, before Spike turned and started to gather up their things, which mainly consisted of Drusilla's dolls, which she would not leave behind.

"Come on, love." He said, picking up the various packages. "I want to be well away before other people start coming in these caves. Pity we have to leave, really. Could have called it home, eventually." He sighed, before heading towards the entrance.

Drusilla looked around sadly, she had liked it in the caves. The voices had told her things. But they had told her that she had to leave or else they would be angry, and so she complied. "Take care of my Princesses…?" she whispered, before following Spike into the entrance tunnel.

They quickly made their way up the slope, but as they were approaching the crossroads they heard footsteps coming the other way. Spike immediately realised a rescue party had been sent, and grimaced. Before hurrying Drusilla to the crossroads and taking her a little way down the other passageway.

They waited quietly until the footsteps passed, and made their way to the entrance to the tunnel. Drusilla wanted to follow the footsteps. "They took my Princess…!" she hissed, but Spike persuaded her otherwise.

"Now, love." he said in low tones, his eyes noting the string which had been left as a guide. "We're heading off to America, remember?"

Drusilla nodded and sadly followed him, throwing annoyed glances over her shoulder all the way.

They emerged from the cleft in the moonlight, but Spike immediately narrowed his eyes and sniffed, then pulled Drusilla behind a tree. It turned out his move was just in time, as almost immediately a group, with some of the men bearing ropes and pickaxes, emerged from the trees. They spoke for a moment, apparently examining a bush, and then entered the cleft, bound on their rescue mission.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the caves, Sarah had followed the vampire and discovered him leaning over Cornelia, ready to feed. Taking no time to think, Sarah ran at him from behind, knocking him over to the side of Cornelia, then rolling off his back into a standing position.

The vampire jumped to his feet and the pair circled, Sarah attempting to move away from Cornelia. Suddenly he shot his hand out to grab her neck, but she used her arm to knock his hand away. Dropping to a crouch, she swept her leg round, knocking the vampire off his feet before rising and going to stake him.

Franz was too quick however, and brought his legs up, kicking her through the air, leaving her sat against the cave wall, winded and dazed, the stake lying where it fell from her hand. He walked up, a twisted grin on his animalistic face, and grabbed the front of her coat, lifting her up and pulling her close.

"You're out of your depth, little girl," he growled, lowering his head for the kill.

Sarah, sagging, found a reserve of strength at his words. "I'm _not_ a little girl." She hissed, bringing her knee up into his groin. He immediately crumpled, losing his grip on her, and she immediately rolled to the stake, retrieving it.

He walked towards her, menacingly, backing her up to the wall. But as her back touched the wall, she felt a ledge. Waiting until he was closer, she put her weight on her hands and jumping, kicked out with both legs, catching him straight in the chest. In the second he sat against the wall, dazed. She sprinted across the cave and plunged the stake into his heart, turning him to dust.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The dust had barely settled before Sarah made her way over to Cornelia. The American girl was unconscious, but Sarah knew that she could not risk waking her. Instead, she checked Cornelia's pulse before gently shifting her into a more comfortable position. But as Cornelia started to moan, Sarah, feeling guilty that someone else had got involved in her life, even if it was someone she did not like.

She made her way over to Herr Arnolfi, who was still unconscious from where Spike had banged his head before feeding. The blood from his neck was staining a woollen scarf which was around his neck, and Sarah knew that she must hide the true cause of the madman's death. He was fading fast, and Sarah feared that he would rise again. But that was something she felt she could not be sure of without Rosemary to guide her.

Hearing voices approaching, she quickly changed Herr Arnolfi's scarf for her own, causing him to start rousing, then she lightly ran through the first cave, and concealed herself in the same alcove which Spike and Drusilla had used.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rosemary had arrived back at the Tiernsee around the time that Sarah was first entering the cleft, and after a light meal, she set off for the cleft herself.

As she grew closer to the cleft, however, she realised that she would not be able to go and assist her Slayer. The party in front of her was obviously setting out on a rescue mission, heading straight for the cleft.

Resigned, Rosemary concealed herself among the undergrowth, thankful that she was wearing warm clothes, and that she had a waterproof jacket with her. But a noise from behind a tree on the other side of the cleft made her pause in the preparations for her vigil. She gave a small gasp and her eyes widened as the blonde haired man and dark haired woman came around the tree. Recognising the pair from many descriptions, she picked up the crossbow she had brought and hurriedly loaded a bolt.

But it was too late. Spike's ears had picked up the gasp, and he had drawn Drusilla away from the cleft, with a brief. "The Watcher's hiding in the trees. Let's get out of here, love."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Both rescue parties had arrived. Joey, Grizel and Herr von Gluck, followed by various men from the valley and mistresses from the school. But Sarah knew nothing of this, as the long day had caught up with her. Since rising the previous morning, she had not managed to sleep for any length of time, her rest disturbed by worry for Cornelia. But now the danger was past, she dozed, fitfully, in the alcove in the cave.

It was whilst Joey and Grizel were telling their story that Herr Braun took the opportunity to have a closer look at the cave, in the hope of finding Sarah. He was losing hope when he happened to catch a glimpse of her coat in the darkness of the alcove. Relieved that she was safe, but unable to bring her presence to anyone's attention, he surreptitiously covered her with one of the furs, not wanting her to catch a cold.

Sensing that the explanations were coming to an end, Herr Braun decided that it would be best if the group left the caves. If they stayed, there was a risk of someone discovering Sarah, a situation which would in all probability lead to the revelation of Sarah being the Slayer.

Acting swiftly, he swept up Joey in his arms, leaving the other members of the rescue party to collect Grizel and Cornelia, and leading the party out of the caves.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rosemary did not know how long she had been crouched behind the tree, keeping watch on the cleft. After missing her chance to finally rid the world of Spike and Drusilla, she had longed to go down into the caves, to find out how her Slayer had fared. But she dared not go, so many people had passed into the cleft that someone would undoubtedly question why she was there.

She was standing up to stretch her legs, an action that had become necessary due to her crouching in a cramped position for so long, when her ears caught a sound from inside the cleft. Quickly concealing herself again, she peered through the bushes towards the opening, and was relieved to see Herr Braun appearing, along with the rest of the rescue parties. But of Sarah, there was no sign.

As he left the cleft, Herr Braun looked around. He was certain that Rosemary would be worried about her charge, and he felt sure that she would be somewhere near.

Summoning Herr Anserl over, he passed Joey over to him. "If you could go on, Meine Herren und Damen. I shall follow behind. If Herr Professor von der Witt finds anything, a pathway to the caves will be necessary. I shall place some markers to ensure that the way is clear."

He watched the rest of the party go, before turning back towards the cleft. "Frau Kitwood?" he called, quietly.

Rosemary emerged from where she had concealed herself, worry evident on her face. "Herr Braun… Sarah…?" she asked, unable to form a sentence.

"Do not worry, Mein Frau." Herr Braun said, laying his hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her. "Fraulein Sarah is safe and well. She is sleeping in the cave. If you follow the string you will reach her. I imagine Herr Professor von der Witt will be some time exploring the inner caves, so you should have enough time."

Rosemary breathed a sigh of relief. Then, with a brief "Thank you, Herr Braun.", she set off into the cleft to retrieve her Slayer.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The rest of the term passed in a whirl for Sarah. The Watcher's Council had not been expecting the situation at the Tiernsee to be cleared up so quickly, and so had not yet arranged for another Watcher to take over Sarah's training. When the new Watcher was appointed, they were not able to take over the responsibilities until the start of the summer due to other commitments, and so Rosemary had persuaded the Council to allow Sarah to remain at the Chalet School for the rest of the term.

As she knew she would be definitely leaving at the end of the term, Sarah felt more comfortable being friendly with her classmates. Sticking to the story they had formulated before they arrived at the Tiernsee, Sarah explained that she and her Aunt would be moving on at the end of term, and explained that she did not know where she was going, so was unable to provide an address. Nonetheless, she became friendly with several members of her form, and promised to send them postcards whenever she could.

------------------------------------------------

"I really think Sarah Fredericks has settled in." So said May Carthew to her colleagues in the Staff Room. "At least, she certainly seems to be joining in with the rest of the form more."

"I do hope her work isn't suffering, though." This from Mollie Maynard. "She's an intelligent girl. It's just a pity that she'll be leaving us at the end of term."

"It is a pity." May agreed. "But she does still seem to be concentrating on her work. I must say though, her mood for the last two weeks or so, well, it's almost as if a weight has been lifted from her."

Nell Wilson, the Geography Mistress, looked up from the work she was marking. "Sarah has certainly been more lively since the incident with Cornelia. Considering Sarah wasn't in school at the time though. I thought that maybe it was something her aunt told her."

"You could be right, Nell." Hilda Annersley, the English Mistress remarked, all the while cringing at her friend English. "I imagine that Sarah was simply missing her aunt. After all, Mrs Kitwood is the only family Sarah has."

"You're probably right." Mollie agreed. "But I'm glad to see she's settled in."

Then there was the sound of Nell closing the last book, and the conversation turned to upcoming events.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a good time in Innsbruck." Sarah called loudly, waving to her classmates from the platform in Spärtz. "and you'll have to tell me all about the wedding when you get back."

She watched the train until it had gone from her sight, then sighed, her head dropping.

"You wanted to go, didn't you?" Rosemary placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder as she asked the question, feeling that her charge had been hiding her true feelings.

"It would have been nice." Sarah replied, turning to her Watcher. "But there's David's Christening next week, and then Wanda's wedding two weeks after that. Besides," she shrugged, "There's something that I have to do here."

-------------------------------------------------------------

There was indeed something that Sarah had to do, and this was the reason she and Rosemary found themselves in the graveyard in Tiernkirche that night.

Sarah sat on the ground, her back to the fence, looking up at the myriad of stars that were visible, it being a moonless night. "It's _so_... They're all so beautiful." She said quietly, her voice full of wonder.

Rosemary looked at her charge, a little puzzled by her words. "It is beautiful." She agreed, turning her head to follow Sarah's gaze. "But they're up there all the time, and yet you sound as if you've not seen them before."

"I'm not sure that I have." Sarah's voice sounded older than her 14 years, and Rosemary's neck almost cracked with the speed she turned it. Sarah gave a small smile as she looked at her Watcher. "Wherever I go, it seems that I'm always out at night, but I never get the chance to look at the stars." She looked down, fixing her gaze on her feet. "There's so many... and... and it almost seems as if there _is_ a God who's created the world and everything in it. But then..."

She stopped abruptly as her quick ears caught the sound of scrabbling on wood. With a sigh, she rose to her feet and walked over to a fresh grave, the earth piled as if it were a small hill, where she knelt.

Within a minute, a hand rose from the earth, followed by the arm, head and torso of Bernhardt Arnolfi. With unerring aim, Sarah plunged the stake into his heart before the vampire had time to take in his surroundings, granting rest to the man who had been an unwitting pawn in the games of those, Sarah had no doubt, who were truly evil.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah rose to her feet after resettling the earth. Ensuring that no-one would ever discover that the grave of Bernhardt Sigismund Arnolfi contained only an empty coffin, or that his body was now dust, floating on the light breeze which blew in the Tiern Valley.

Rosemary walked over to where Sarah stood. "I understand, Sarah." She said with a small smile, knowing that she shared the girl's lack of faith. "It's hard to believe in God when we know there's so much evil in the world. But yet." She smiled down at the ruby on her finger, reminding her of her fiancé. "Don't give up on him completely, he may yet surprise you.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

There was silence for a moment. Then Willow spoke softly. "Wow, there really was a school in Austria."

"She had the chance to stake..." Buffy paused, taking in what the redhead had said. "What did you say, Willow?"

Willow blushed. "Oh... nothing... it's just some school story books I have... um... had as a kid.. They've got a school in Austria... sounded kinda like the one Sarah went to."

"Well, it is highly possible that they are related." Giles interjected, removing his glasses and polishing them while he blinked his eyes several times, attempting to stop them from closing. "Presuming that your books were written by a Josephine M Bettany, Willow?" At her nod he continued. "Biographical information suggests that Ms Bettany did attend the Chalet School in Austria, so the similarity's are only to be expected."

"How come you know so much about school stories, anyway, Giles?" Xander asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Well, as a librarian of course I do have knowledge about a large cross-section of reading matter." Giles started, rather pompously.

"...and of course you needed to know about school stories for girls at the British Museum..." Buffy spoke seriously, but a smile was playing about her lips.

"Well, of course not." Giles blustered. "If you must know my Grandmother collected the books, used to go on for hours about how she'd nearly met Josephine M Bettany before she was famous. Of course that was very near the end..." he trailed off. Remembering the Grandmother whose diary he had turned to for inspiration so many times since he had been appointed Buffy's Watcher.

Buffy saw the change in his face, and decided it was time to change the subject. "So, what happened to Sarah after that?"

Bringing himself back to the present, Giles quickly picked up another volume and opened it. "Ah... Sarah travelled around Europe for the next year and a half with her new Watcher. They encountered many vampires, demons, and all other manner of evil, and Sarah defeated them all."

"So what killed her?" Xander asked the question which was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Nothing did." Giles replied, then, off the puzzled looks of the teenagers. "Well, not in the sense you are asking. Sarah and her Watcher were travelling to America by ship. The ship was caught in a storm and several passengers were tossed overboard. The pair did not disembark when the ship reached New York."

"So you can't be sure that she did die?" The words were out of Buffy's mouth before she could stop them. "I mean, I drowned... and I'm still here... and a Slayer could probably swim for shore."

"Another Slayer was called, Buffy. A young girl in Scandinavia. Sarah must have perished. There can be only one Slayer. You know that as well as I do."

"But..." the blonde girl started.

"No but's, Buffy." Giles interrupted. "Sarah died and that is the end of the conversation."

"'Kay, conversation finished... so what do we do about Spike?"

Buffy's eyes widened at the unusual sharpness in Giles' voice, and gave a wry smile of thanks towards Willow as she deftly changed the conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Willow dug out her old school stories. She'd received most of them as presents from her Grandma, someone who she remembered as being more lively than any of her friends grandparents. Smiling at her memories, she turned to the frontispiece of _Cecily Holds the Fort_, the place where her Grandma had always written her special messages.

_To my Willow_

_Remember that not everything in life is what it seems. But if you have friends, and are brave in the face of all things, then you will succeed._

_All my Love_

_Grandma Sarah_


End file.
